


Smile for me!

by GigglySquiggily



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, He's too precious!, Post-Route Fluff, Tickling, Victor needs to smile more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigglySquiggily/pseuds/GigglySquiggily
Summary: Now that Victor had assembled a temporary fix for Cardia’s poison, she can finally try something she’s always wanted to do.
Relationships: Cardia Beckford/Victor Frankenstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Smile for me!

Cardia smiled in Victor’s arms, pressing her face against his chest with a happy sigh. For so long, she wanted to experience human touch, and thanks to her alchemist boyfriend, the day had finally come! Of course, she had to take the special concoction Victor made her daily to ensure these moments wouldn’t end in melting flesh, but that was a small price to pay to finally feel Victor’s lips on hers, his hands running through her hair. The fact she could share a bed with him without fearing his death/injury was so amazing it always made her excited for the night.

The doll-like girl looked up at Victor, who was gently rubbing small circles into her shoulder with his thumb, a sleepy smile on his face as he laid against the pillows. His mind seemed somewhere else at the moment, his expression peaceful but distant as he sorted through these past few days. Cardia tilted her head slightly as she watched the way his eyes grew dark. He must be thinking about everything that had happened..

As she looked up at him again, she had the sudden urge to see Victor smile. To hear that adorable laugh of his. Just like that, a new memory formed in her mind, along with an idea. Giggling softly, she crawled over and sprawled herself across his chest so she was on top of him, resting her head under his chin. Victor automatically reached up and ran his hands through her hair, leaning down and planting a gentle kiss against her crown. Cardia blushed with happiness before closing her eyes, feigning a peaceful rest. She needed to wait for just the right moment to strike. She waited until he was lost in thought again, and then-

“AH!” Victor let out a startled squeak when Cardia’s fingers shot out, poking and prodding at his sides and ribs. Immediately, the alchemist let out a stream of giggles, laughing helplessly as he tried to wriggle away. “Eehheheheheahhahahhahha! C-Chahahahahhrdia! Wahahhahahit!” VIctor pleaded, his face already flushing a bright shade of red. He tried to gently push her off, but she was far too strong for him, so he could only laugh and squirm. “Hehehehhehhahahhahaha! C-Chahahhaahrdia pleheehaaahse!” His laughter reached a new octave when Cardia’s hands found his belly, poking and scribbling her fingers into the clothed torso. “EEHEHHAHAHAHAHHAHHA! NHOOHOHOHOHOHO!” Victor squealed, making Cardia smile.

“Hehe, tickle tickle, Victor!” Cardia teased gently, moving her fingers all over his belly and hips. She kept gently tickling him until he was squeaking with laughter, tears of mirth threatening to spill down his flushed cheeks. Slowing down her playful touch, she finally ceased her tickling, resting her head once more against his chest. Victor gasped for breath, residue giggles escaping with every breath. Once he recovered, Victor looked down at Cardia, a warm smile on his lips as he reached up and ran his hand through her hair. “Hehe…what was that for?” He asked, a soft laugh in his voice. Cardia grinned. “I wanted to hear your laugh. You’re so cute when you do.” Even though she was lying against his chest, she knew he was blushing. After a moment, she felt the alchemist press his lips against her head, murmuring a soft “Thank you.”

The two fell asleep like this, happy and content in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: https://giggly-squiggily.tumblr.com/
> 
> Heyo! I hope you enjoy this cute fluffy story for my boy Victor! He's one of my favorite routes! (Lowkey the second most canon route aswell!)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
